wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur Through the Years
The evolution of Dorothy the Dinosaur (1991 - Present). Costume 1 *''' 1991 - 1992': Dorothy wears human clothing and Dorothy's gloves are longer and her hat is a bit tan, has googly eyes and also she only has a few spots. Also, her tail is very floppy, causing someone to have to hold it up for her. Every time she leaned her head back you could always see the actor's head. This costume is really baggy. ''Appears in: Dorothy The Dinosaur music video and Uncle Noah's Ark music video. Costume 2 *''' 1992 - 1996': Dorothy's gloves are now shorter and this costume is alot like the last one except she has no human clothing and she now has a rose on her hat which is now white. She even has more spots now. The tail is also shorter and no longer floppy. And she no longer has googly eyes. Also in a different version her hat is turned up where the rose is and she has five fingered gloves. Version 2 has less spots than the other version. There are no spots on the tail, except for the big one on the bottom. There are no spots on her arms either. The middle toe is bigger than the rest of them. You usually can't see her teeth, and the costume is less baggy. Her hat is also a different way. she sometimes has a spot under her mouth. ''Appears in: ABC For Kids: Live In Concert, Wiggle Time, Yummy Yummy, Big Red Car and Wake Up Jeff! (live in concert clip in 1995). Costume 3 *''' 1996 - 1997': Dorothy looks different then the last one. Her head and body are now in a different shape and alot rounder and bigger and her hat is bigger. She has bigger eyes and thicker pupils with bigger eye lids. Her skin is alot lighter and she even has loads of spots all over her body, except the head. ''Appears in: Wake Up Jeff!, Wiggledance! Live in Concert and Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas cover. Costume 4 *''' 1997 - 1999': Dorothy looks a little like the last one except there are less spots on her stomach and the pupils are a bit thinner. In The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland, she got a slight makeover. Her skin is a bit darker, her teeth stick out more and her tail is more stiff like Costume 3. ''Appears in: The Wiggles Movie, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Wiggle Time (re-recording), Yummy Yummy (re-recording), and The Wiggles (TV Series 1). Costume 5 *''' 1999 - 2001': Her skin is alot lighter then the last one. This costume is like a twin to the last one. Except her head is in a different shape like the eyes, and her hat is bigger. Appears in: The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video, The Wiggles (TV Series 2), The Wiggly Big Show (backstage skits), Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate video, It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World, Wiggly TV, Wiggly Play Time and the back cover of Yule Be Wiggling. Costume 6 *' 2001 - 2006': Dorothy's mouth is open alot more. She now has dark green skin with a cartoonish hat with black lines. She also has eye brows and bigger eye lids. And her eyes are similar to the 3rd costume and more cartoonish. There are border marks on her feet instead of bumps for toes and her tail is a different shape. Appears in: Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party, Yule Be Wiggling, Wiggly Safari, Wiggle Bay, Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, Top of the Tots, Cold Spaghetti Western, Santa's Rockin!, Live Hot Potatoes, Sailing Around the World, Here Comes the Big Red Car, It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!, Splish Splash Big Red Boat, and Wiggledancing - Live In The USA. Costume 7 *' 2006 - 2011': This costume is a bit like the last one, but her hat is slightly swirlier and her skin is lighter like the 5th costume. Appears In: Racing to the Rainbow, Wiggledancing! Live in Concert, Getting Strong, Pop Go The Wiggles, Wiggle and Learn, You Make Me Feel Like Dancing and Big Birthday. Costume 8 *' 2007 - 2011':' This costume is a bit like the last one, but her hat is swirlier and her mouth is always open. Appears In: Pop Go The Wiggles, You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, Sing a Song of Wiggles, Big Big Show (cover), Sprout's Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-A-Long, Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show (cover) and Big Birthday. Costume 9 * 2007 - 2012': Her hat is bigger and shaped differently. Her skin is lighter and her head is bigger. Her mouth is always open. Her eyes are now round. Her tail is smaller and thinner. Appears In: 2007-2008 concerts, Sing a Song of Wiggles, Big Big Show, Hot Poppin' Popcorn, Let's Eat, Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas, Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show, Ukulele Baby, Big Birthday, It's Always Christmas With You (cameo) and Surfer Jeff. Costume 10 *' 2011 - present''': This is similar to costume 8, but with lighter skin. Appears In: It's Always Christmas With You, Surfer Jeff, Celebration!, Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party, Taking Off!, Furry Tales, Pumpkin Face, Go Santa Go! and onwards. Category:Character Evolutions Category:Characters